Felicitaciones
by Calamidy
Summary: No debí haberme acercado a felicitarle. Ni recordado su promesa.


_"-¡Kacchan, eres increíble!"_

-" **¡Quítate de mi camino, inútil sin Quirk!"**

 _-"Cuando sea grande, ¡quiero ser tan cool como tú!"_

-" **¿Héroe? Una mierda como tú nunca será un héroe"**

 _-"Siempre estaré de tu lado, Kacchan"_

 _- **"Cuando sea el mejor héroe del mundo, yo cuidaré de ti"**_

 _-"¿De verdad?"_

 **-"¡MUÉRETE DE UNA PUTA VEZ, MALDITO DEKU!"**

 _-"¿Lo prometes?"_

 ** _-"Lo prometo"_**

Las voces siguen en mi cabeza cuando abro los ojos, y se esfuman al primer parpadeo que hago en el día. La alarma aún no suena, podría dormir un poco más, pero el sueño parece haberse ido también con los recuerdos entremezclados del Kacchan y mi yo de niño, y el Kacchan de no hace más que un par de meses, con su sincera intención de destruirme.

-"Lo prometo"

Le doy la espalda a la mesa de noche, intentado al menos conservar el calor de mi cobertor en esa fría madrugada. Nunca había escuchado la aguja del segundero de mi reloj con tanta precisión, siento que retumba en mi pecho junto a mi corazón, que hoy ha amanecido como si de nuevo tuviera un muro encima aplastándolo. Mis párpados se niegan a permanecer cerrados, y el cuerpo a quedarse en reposo. Lentamente me resigno y me despido de la comodidad para empezar la rutina. Primero hacer la cama, luego lavarme los dientes y la cara, cambiarme de ropa y solo esta vez, apagar la alarma antes de que suene. Mi reloj de All Might no resonará con su sonrisa y su frase de "Lévantate, joven héroe, ¡Plus Ultra!".

Afuera me calzo las zapatillas de siempre, hago unos estiramientos básicos y aún a oscuras comienzo a trotar por el campus de la UA. No soy el único, no tardo en encontrar a otros alumnos haciendo lo mismo, y los que quieren ir un poco más allá de un simple trote, están completamente al otro lado, donde no despierten a Aizawa sensei.

-"¡Quítate de mi camino, inútil sin Quirk!"

Mi cuerpo de reflejo se orilla, pero no hay nadie que venga detrás de mí.

Cielos, me volveré loco si sigo con esos sueños.

Observo mi mano, donde los dedos sufren el mayor daño cuando ataco. Pensar que no hasta hace poco heredé el One for all, me entrené hasta desfallecer, pasé de un modo milagroso el examen para ingresar aquí, y en escasa horas comenzará el famoso y rudo festival deportivo, un evento televisivo, masivo, trascendental.

Con el transcurso de los minutos más alumnos aparecen de diferentes lados, el gimnasio ya debe de estar abarrotado para que hayan tantos entrenando por aquí. A Ochako me la encuentro con su cara de sueño y su sonrisa estirada, le comento que Iida está entrenando en el otro extremo, me lo comentó en el almuerzo ayer, y en verdad fue una buena decisión, con lo extremo que puede llegar a hacer, seguro que despertaría a Aizawa, que nunca se sabe en donde se ha quedado dormido.

Por un momento pienso que él también debe andar por allá.

-¿Pasa algo, Izuku kun?

Niego dando unas palmaditas en las mejillas que están rojas, siguiendo un rato más con el ejercicio. Ya para el amanecer es imposible correr sin tener a alguien delante y a los lados, por lo que prefiero descansar e ir a bañarme. Me despido de ella con la mano, caminando hacia las duchas. No me extraña que haya escándalo, todos están emocionados, nerviosos, esquivos o demasiado bulliciosos. A distancia le observo, con su camisa sin mangas negra, los pantalones deportivos que le llegan por debajo de las rodillas, descalzo y con sudor recorriendo los hombros, el cuello, las sienes, y una gota tan minúscula, tan fugaz que cae por la nariz.

Así de rápido cayó mi buen humor al verle con Kirishima, rodeándole detrás de su nuca con un brazo, con esa complicidad que he notado va haciéndose más normal entre ellos, la competitividad, el como Kirishima responde con la misma intensidad sus ataques, su forma agresiva de ser, que hasta parece que le gusta más de lo que le da miedo, y bueno… yo sólo soy alguien de su pasado , que le conoció antes de su aparición de singularidad, cuando aún podía considerar que éramos amigos.

Que su promesa significaba algo.

Iida me saca de mi letargo, dice algo sobre esforzarnos, luchar con orgullo y honor, y un "respeten las instalaciones educativas", acompañado con el estruendo de algunos casilleros metálicos cayendo y el aroma de algo quemado.

Kacchan tiene un aroma a piel quemada en sus palmas

Su mirada coincide con la mía, y siempre, siempre pasa lo mismo: taquicardia, tensión, ahogo, sumisión.

Algo me grita, algo que ya tuvo que haberme lanzado en la cara, pero le quito los ojos incapaces de verme fiero contra él, que prácticamente va a hacer estallar todo con tal de dejar mis huesos estampados contra lo primero que toque mi espalda luego de una explosión si no me alejo. Por fortuna queda una ducha desocupada, voy por ella y cierro los ojos en lo que lavo mi cabello, desenfocando todas las voces que están ahí, para solo seguir el gruñido, las sucias expresiones, la excitación en su voz, el reto que escupe para todos por igual.

" _Cuando sea el mejor héroe del mundo, yo cuidaré de ti"_

El agua de la regadera nunca me había sabido salada hasta hoy

✸凸 凸 ✸

Duele. En verdad duele.

" _-¡Kacchan, eres increíble!"_

La espalda me está matando, el aire no llega tan rápido a los pulmones como necesito, y suelto tanto aire que me asfixiaré. No me atrevo a separar los dientes y soltar esa medalla, así corra el riesgo de partirla. Me es imposible entrecerrar los dedos, el yeso no alivia el dolor que me dan los huesos, pero me parece ahora menos tormentoso comparado a lo que vivo ahora mismo. Ambas pantorrillas hacen un esfuerzo al mantenerme de puntillas, aguantando la tensión de un cuerpo en una pose poco usada.

Y calor…que caliente…

Casi nunca pensaba en mis primeras veces, pero cuando lo he hecho, casi siempre es lo mismo:

Mi primer traje, mi primera vez conociendo en persona a All Might, mi debut como héroe, mi primer villano arrestado, mi primera sonrisa orgullosa durante un rescate…

-Kasshann…

Su aliento me da escalofríos, el sudor en mi nuca me da cosquillas, el hecho de que ni siquiera puedo abrir la boca y nombrarle bien me aterra, me aterra tanto como lo que me está haciendo sentir. Esto no debía pasar después de la premiación, jamás. No así. Nunca creí, ¿cómo podría? Jamás mostró ser capaz de algo así, ni siquiera por mucho odio que me profese a diario.

Las manos que sostienen mi cadera me quieren desgarrar, los empujes no dan tregua, mis piernas no van a aguantar su fuerza, todo se me hace nublado, borroso, deforme por las lágrimas, por la vergüenza que siento, por el miedo de ser descubiertos, porque a él le irá peor que a mí, si nos ven, si All Might aparece…

-¡Concéntrate, perra!

El sabor del "oro" es amargo, es cruel, frío.

Inclino la cabeza, la mejilla izquierda va a terminar morada, o como mínimo raspada por la pared. Afuera hay tanta emoción, tanta algarabía, pero yo solo escucho sus jadeos, los gruñidos que le nacen de la garganta, el golpe de nuestros cuerpo, la hebilla de alguno de los dos pantalones golpeando el suelo, a Midnight recordando las salidas para el público y otra para la prensa, alguna publicidad muy al fondo, y como no, de primer plano, un jadeo , tan cerca de mí que por un momento me hace sentir excitación, deseo de verdad, parecido al que siento cuando uso mis manos en la privacidad de mi habitación.

-Empiezas a gozarlo, ¿eh Deku?

Los dientes no tardan en atrapar la carne de mi hombro, y juro que siento que me ha mordido un tiburón. Debe saberle a sangre, porque algo caliente y espeso ha hecho un delgado camino y trato de no concentrarme en eso, pero hasta que la gota cae, posiblemente en mi pantalón arremolinado en mis tobillos, no dejo de perseguirla con la mente. Kacchan no para, parece que se enoja con cada embestida, algo murmura de "estrecho" "idiota virgen"" Joder" cuando suelta mi piel herida, y la lengua lejos de aliviar me da más ardor.

Me da miedo tragarme la medalla.

En un momento cuando ya creo que voy a desmayarme, un golpe en no sé dónde dentro de mí me hace abrir los ojos tan grande, las lágrimas salpican y la medalla la hago escupida, y no sé cómo la logro atrapar de la cinta a rayas con los dientes, quedando en el aire movida, siguiendo las penetraciones, llena de saliva que cae por el borde redondo.

Me pega completamente a la pared, no hay distancia entre mi espalda y su pecho, la zurda me presiona debajo de la nariz, y ese aroma me llega muy dentro, muy al recuerdo de cosas que he quemado solo para tener el ambiente marcado por esa caracteriza esencia.

No puedo tocarlo, no puedo hablar, no puedo hacer más que esperar, que deje de invertir todo su enojo y odio en mí. Nunca debí acercarme y tratar de felicitarlo, no estaría ahora así, y no lo estaría exponiendo a él, a ambos, al escándalo.

Por fin lo siento temblar, hasta yo sé que está por venirse, los músculos se le tensan, da golpes con su pelvis son más desesperados, se esfuerza por mantener el control, la diestra agarra mi cabello, le lleno la palma de la contraria de saliva, y seguro que de mocos y de fijo de lágrimas. Me preparo mentalmente, mi cuerpo parece que también, porque hace unas pulsaciones que se sienten algo agradables.

Si, empiezo a sentirme bien justo cuando él se sacude y me hace sentir que ha entrado en mi lo tercero más raro que he tenido en la vida (lo primero fue el One for all, por supuesto). El techo me parece tan inmenso y fragmentado, se aclara un poco cuando parpadeo y las murallas de lágrimas resbalan por los viejos senderos que hicieron las primeras sobre los pómulos. Mi cabeza está echada completamente hacia atrás, puedo sentirla sobre el hombro ancho, musculoso y unas hebras rubias casi platinadas tocando la mejilla que tiene heridas abiertas del roce brusco.

Necesito respirar, en serio me estoy ahogando entre sollozos, jadeos, espasmos y calor. La medalla nunca ha tocado el suelo, gira levemente, mi dentadura se niega a romper la unión que hay entre mi boca y la cinta de donde cuelga. No me atrevo a moverme, aun con la urgencia de todo es más grande el miedo de provocarle, prácticamente puede derretirme los ojos si quiere, porque la mano que apretaba fuerte mis hebras se ha colocado sobre los párpados, privándome de verle, lo que me parece raro, creí que le encantaría verme asustado, humillado y adolorido.

Cuando los talones tocan el suelo, el alivio me hace querer caerme, si no fuera porque Kacchan sigue presionándome ya estaría echado en el pavimento, agarrando mis cosas, protegiéndome con mis brazos. La mano que está en mi boca se pasa por mi camisa desarreglada, usándola de trapo de limpiar, me quita de una vez su premio al mismo tiempo que sale de mi interior, y si, si puedo decirlo, me es más extraño que salga a que haya entrado.

Ahora que tengo al boca despejada…no tengo nada que decir, solo la uso para respirar todo el aire que mi cuerpo exige, y trato de humedecer la garganta seca, también la lengua, que para toda la saliva que me ha caído por las comisuras por dentro me raspa. Intento mirar sobre el hombro que no tengo dañado, solo puedo medio ver su cabello y algo del rojo de uno de sus ojos. Escucho bien como se sube el bóxer y el pantalón, el cierre de este que hace unos minutos me causaron ansiedad ahora me parece morboso.

Las rodillas se me doblan, resbalo y caigo sobre la ropa arrugada y sucia, si me concentrara el dolor de todo mi cuerpo me causaría ganas de vomitar, que ya mi estómago está muy lastimado. No sé qué esperar, me da miedo volver a verle y que algo más se rompa en mí, porque mi orgullo y dignidad han explotado entre sus manos.

 _-"¿Héroe? Una mierda como tú nunca será un héroe"_

-Deku

Con algo de valor, medio enderezo la cabeza, pero no le veo, ni agarro mi ropa, ni huyo, no hago nada.

\- Acabaré contigo, maldito nerd de mierda.

Seguro que da por sentado que ya no tengo forma de sobrepasar esto, que desistiré, que me quitaré de su lado de una vez por todas.

 _-"Siempre estaré de tu lado, Kacchan"_

-Fe…licidades…Kacchan… - se me sale sin voz alguna, con los labios agrietados, temblando y enterrando las uñas muy cerca de mis omóplatos, escuchando los latidos de mi corazón.

 _-"Cuando sea el mejor héroe del mundo, yo cuidaré de ti"_

 _-"¿Lo prometes?"_

 ** _-"Lo prometo"_**


End file.
